Redemption
by WhenTheCurtainFalls
Summary: "Call an ambulance, he's having a heart attack!" His colleagues frantically searched the room for a cell phone, leaving Light to hold onto L, praying he would live and that it was just a coincidence, not Rem's doing. *rated M for future language, action, etc.*
1. Mourning the Dead

_A/N: I do not own DeathNote or any characters associated with DeathNote. Nor do I own the script or storyline. DeathNote respectively belongs to the author and illustrator._

_Tanoshimu_

_~Jane  
_

* * *

There was a loud crash from the other side of the monitor. Light knew it meant that Rem had sacrificed her life to save Misa. Light smirked to himself, realizing that everything was working out just as he'd planned. He looked at the monitor while hearing the rest of the room panic. It read "all data deleted".

"Data deleted…? What's going on?" Light inquired, subliminally mocking the master detective. He thought it was humorous; the Shinigami had actually gone so far as to kill another to save an insignificant human life. He looked at the world's best detective. _You didn't see that coming did you, L? _

The small composed detective shot a dark glance at the three words on the screen and he responded to Light's question. "I told Watari that if something ever happened to him, he should erase all the data he can and to set his system up to erase automatically after a certain amount of time." Light laughed to himself, he knew that L's game was over because he had won without even having to raise a finger.

The men all froze and realized that this meant death for every person in the room. Panic and fear shot through their minds like arrows and hit every person except the detective and Kira. Light looked around to find the Shinigami, but realized she was nowhere to be found. Rem was more than likely dead by now. A pile of dust with a black notebook etched with names beside it.

Light knew that with the Shinigami dead, along with Watari, L would be forced to give up the game of cat and mouse with Kira. Everything had gone according to plan. He would have a new partner, L, and all the glory of Kira's new utopian world. Of course, his original plan was to kill Ryuzaki, but after being handcuffed together, he realized that if he could stop Watari from communicating with L then he would be able to convince him to see the necessity of his ideal new world. Light was more than pleased with the outcome.

From the corner of his eye he saw a streak of black shudder and fall to the ground. The sound of a spoon clattered against the ground, sounding like a tiny bell announcing an event. Light spun around to see L on the floor, sprawled out like a bug under a microscope. He fell to his knees and crawled over to Ryuzaki.

"Call an ambulance, he's having a heart attack!" His colleagues frantically searched the room for a cell phone, leaving Light to hold onto L, praying he would live and that it was just a coincidence, not Rem's doing.

"L, please stay with me. You can't leave me yet, it's not your time yet." Light screamed at the body of the world's greatest detective. He could feel his eyes stinging as salty tears began to streak down his face.

L lifted his hand and wiped away the tears from Light's cheeks. "Light-kun, don't be sad." Ryuzaki licked the tears that were now on his fingers "Your tears taste terrible. Goodnight, Light-kun."

The small man's body became limp in Light's arms. Light felt his heart tense up and began to feel an emptiness grow inside of him.

"Wake up, L. You're going to be okay." Light began to shake Ryuzaki. When there was no response, he tried this technique again, and again, and again. "Wake up! Wake up! Damn you! Wake up!" Light bowed his head against L's and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that when he woke up again, this would all just turn out be another nightmare.

A hand fell on Light's shoulder for comfort. "I'm sorry, son. He's not going to come back. Kira will pay for this." Light felt a light reassuring squeeze from his father and then heard the footsteps before they faded behind a doorway.

Light held L's body close to his own. He ran his fingers through L's messy, jet-black hair and cried. A numbness washed over Light's body. It felt to him as though the nerves in his body were no longer working.

_Why, Rem? Why did you kill the one person I felt I could count on. To save Misa? I'd rather her be here, dead in my arms, than be holding my best friend's lifeless corpse. So for that, fuck you. You should be thankful that you're dead, Rem._

_I will right your wrong.  
_

* * *

___To be continued~_

_A/N: This should be updated weekly, if not twice a week (depending on how much time I have). I really wanted to start to expand my topics instead of continually writing for Soul Eater… Though I do still love it (: Reviews are appreciated. I'm excited for this piece and I'd like opinions…_


	2. Tough Love

_A/N: I do not own DeathNote or any characters associated with DeathNote. Nor do I own the script or storyline. DeathNote respectively belongs to the author and illustrator._

_Tanoshimu_

_~Jane_

* * *

The day L died, the world seemed to stand still.

Every movement Light made in the days to follow seemed to be in slow motion. There was a hole in his chest—a loneliness in his heart. His entire body felt shattered, as if it was he who had died and not the detective he had cared so wholeheartedly for. His limbs ached and he felt no need to take care of himself. He simply lay on the floor of his bedroom and stared into the empty white ceiling above him until he was called downstairs or he simply fell asleep.

The pain inside his body came slowly after the initial numbness from shock wore off. At first he tried to shrug it off, pretending that the detective's death was nothing to dwell over. But after he had time to sit alone in the chair that he had sat in for so many months with L by his side, his emotions slowly began to dissolve the stone barrier he had set around his heart.

He could remember L's dark eyes peering over a cup of coffee or a slice of cake studying his every move as if he might never see Light again. Light pictured the way Ryuzaki would sit, nonchalantly dictating the course of action towards the case—the case which Light had been manipulating since day one, the one that had resulted in the untimely death of L.

Light shifted slightly and began to sit up. _What if there was a way to reverse this? What if there was a way to bring him back? _

He rubbed his hand against his forehead in frustration. _But how do you revive someone who is already dead? What if…_

There was a knock on Light's bedroom door.

A familiar voice filled the silence, none other than Light's father. "Light it's me, may I come in? I have something to discuss with you."

Light sighed and opened the door. His father's eyes sympathetically scanned him, looking for any sign of weakness with which he could comfort. The search was in vain, as Light knew how to hide emotions and secrets better than anyone.

"Son, sit down." Yagami paused and then turned to look back at his son. "Light, you can't spend the rest of your life holed up in the Kira case, your room, and school. At some point you're going to have to branch out. Make some new friends. Date a few people, fall in love, have your heart broken, party. You know, live a little."

Light glared at his father with glassy eyes, "How can you say that? After what happened just the other day, how can you tell me to move on? He isn't even in the ground yet and you're telling me to get over it!"

The older man took a seat next to his son. "That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Ryuzaki's funeral will be held discretely. All of the preparations are taken care of and we are going to carry out his burial tomorrow evening. After he is laid to rest, we are going to read his will. After that is completed, we should be able to continue the Kira case within the next two days. If all goes well we can—"

"Dammit! Listen to yourself! You act as if nothing happened! Why are we just standing by idly and pretending that the death of L was just another meaningless casualty? We should be fighting to find a way to bring him back! Make a deal with the Shinigami! Like Rem!"

Yagami stood up and began to walk out of the room, turning only to end the discussion. "Light, the Shinigami are the source of our problems. L is better off dead. I know you loved him, but he's gone now and you have to accept the fact that he won't just miraculously walk through the office doors with sugar cubes and flowers. He's dead. Grow up and face reality."

With that, Yagami slammed his son's door shut with frustration and joined his wife and daughter at the dinner table.

Light sat on his bed, the numbness pulling at his body to go to sleep. He thought of a million scenarios in which he could have possibly saved L's life before it was too late. He considered laying his own life down in return for the childlike detective to be quietly perched on a chair with a slice of cake in front of him.

Light smiled at the thought of Ryuzaki's unnatural behaviors. He remembered all the times he had wanted to kill him and all the times he had wanted to hold him. _How could that be? My father said that he knew I loved L. But how could I love him? He was supposed to be my enemy. All I know now is that I would give anything to see him again. There are so many things I wish I would've said, wish I would've done. _

Light fell back onto his bed and curled up in a ball. He felt so alone; so horribly, totally, completely alone.

He played back the scene in his mind. The data, gone. The streak of black, illuminated by the blank white computer screen. The innocent boy of Ryuzaki, falling to the floor along with a silver spoon. The feeling of L as his spirit left his body, leaving him dead in Light's arms.

_All of this because of a Shinigami's feelings for Misa. _Light shut his eyes. He tucked his head against his chest and sighed angrily. _That damned Shinigami, killed the one person I trusted and loved._

_Tomorrow, I have to watch him as he falls asleep for the very last time._

* * *

_A/N:_

_I decided to upload this reaaaaaallly early, I'm not going to be writing for the next couple days and I didn't want to leave this just sitting here all stagnant for next week._

_Enjoy!_

_Reviews are appreciated. Its like giving me cake...via internet..._


	3. Cold Rain On Broken Hearts

_A/N: I do not own DeathNote or any characters associated with DeathNote. Nor do I own the script or storyline. DeathNote respectively belongs to the author and illustrator._

**_Tanoshimu!_**

**_~Jane_**

* * *

Cold Rain on Broken Hearts

Light woke up that morning to the sound of rain tapping melodically against his window. The droplets sounded like small fingers against the glass, calling for him to wake up and face another day. Light opened his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed to find the bright blue numbers reading 5:47.

He had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past hour, with no actual sleep. He had been constantly woken up throughout the night—partially to thunder. Light had been having nightmares where week's events played on repeat ever since the day L was killed.

Light tossed and turned, in a final attempt to get some rest before the funeral, but to no avail. He gave up and pushed his sheets away from his body angrily. Light looked outside and sighed at the melancholy weather. The rain was soft and subtle, but it was more than appropriate for the day's significance.

He grabbed a jacket and put on a pair of jeans. Coffee sounded more than pleasing to him after the restless night. He opened his door and shut it quietly behind him as he padded lightly down the stairs so as not to disturb the rest of the family who was undoubtedly sleeping peacefully in their respective rooms.

Light rounded the corner and yawned as he walked into the dark kitchen.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Mr. Yagami was sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee in one hand, the daily newspaper in the other.

Light reached into a cabinet and produced a cup of his own, lightly brushing his father's inquisition to the side.

"You can't ignore the facts forever, Light. Ryuzaki is dead, after today you will have to embrace the truth and realize that there isn't anything you can do or could've done. Son, I'm very shaken up about this as well, please try to understand."

Light poured the black coffee into his cup and stalked over to the couch, a slight annoyance in his gait.

"You know, that's a lot to ask for. Ryuzaki was the greatest asset to the team, as well as my best friend. And most of all…" His voice began to shake and his words trailed off into silence. He looked blankly at the ground, not willing to show his father how he really felt.

Mr. Yagami sighed and straightened his newspaper, returning to focus on the printed text in his hands.

Light slowly turned and felt a heat rise inside of his body. _He was my future. _

The teenager began his ascent back up the stairs and entered his room, turning to lock the door before he sat down at his desk to finish his coffee.

Light felt the pang of loneliness in his chest as he stared out into the cold morning. Rain fell upon the street, without any sign of relenting. Each drop added to the puddle created before itself. The rising sun eventually crept up from the horizon to paint the grey sky with shades of crimson and orange to peek through the dark clouds.  
_

The funeral began a few hours after the sun rose, the rain still falling from the sky. Each task force member dressed in black, each carrying an umbrella for protection against the rain. Light and the others gathered around the pure black casket that held the small, brilliant detective known to them as L. They individually took their turns to place a flower on the lid of the coffin, along with a few words of praise for the deceased.

One by one they commented on how hardworking, focused, intelligent, and wise Ryuzaki had been during the time they knew him. Each told their individual experiences along with their fondest memories. They gathered around the black box to reminisce over the man who had taken their meaningless lives and added a spark of insanity and uniqueness.

Light listened, smiling and laughing at the sillier memories. His father walked over to share his speech with the small audience.

"When I first began this Kira case, I did not know what to expect. I treated it like I would any other case. As time passed, the killings became more personal and dangerous. I placed my country's safety as a higher priority than my own life. I watched as many of the police force members fled the case in fear of their own lives. After a short while, a new detective was added to the case. This man offered us a rank amongst his own staff. L offered to show his identity to the people he eventually found trustworthy.

I was amongst this group. I had no reason to trust L, but something reassured me that it was the right decision. When I eventually met him, I felt like I was being cheated. I thought the small man with the messy, black hair and unusual habits was a mockery and that the real L was just waiting to see how I would respond. However, when he opened his mouth, the brilliance that flowed from this man's mind, was a confirmation that he was, in fact, the real L."

The colleagues exchanged looks of agreement; each of them had felt the same way when they had first met L. Doubts were formed over whether the true L was standing in front of them, or if it was just a jest at the distrust between L and the police force.

Yagami continued, "I realize now that the true goal of this man was to bring justice to the world, he merely wanted to solve the case and keep everyone safe. He put his life on the line and paid the price, but his courage and strength to continue the case regardless of the consequences is something you only find within the highest caliber of men. He was truly one in a million. Wherever he is now, may he rest in peace. Ryuzaki was a man to be respected. He will be forever in my memory and has gained my utmost respect. Even in death, his spirit continues to inspire excellence in me, and I hope in you all. Every one of us owe L our perseverance, he would want it this way."

Light felt his limbs shake with grief. He had listened to every one of the men's stories, but he had not gained the ability to walk over and share L's impact on his own life.

Light cleared his throat and composed himself.

"When I first met L, I was about to enter my first year of college. He straight out told me 'I am L'. At first, like the rest of you, I was shocked that such an obscure person could possibly be known as the world's greatest detective. When we were on campus, it seemed like he was everywhere. He challenged me to a game of tennis, where we began our friendship. Although he presumed me to be the original Kira, I knew that the wall he had built around himself could be broken. I knew he needed someone to break that wall and become his first friend.

I filled this position, knowing that I could possibly be pushing my luck in clearing my innocence in the Kira case. I assumed that the probability of the Kira accusations turning to myself would be raised, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to help out with the case.

Eventually, L decided I was more than likely Kira, which I never blamed him for, and we were handcuffed together. From the minute we were chained together until the minute his body lay limp in my arms, I felt a weird connection to him. He seemed to be my best friend, my greatest asset. I realized after he died that I cared for him more than anyone else ever had.

I loved L. Everything about him. The way he smiled, the way he talked. The odd manner in which he sat, perched on a chair. The way he would be completely serious and analytical one moment, then calm and playful the next. The way he would sit, tearing through files and files of evidence and crime reports, while eating sweets of his liking.

You know, I never realized what I had until it was taken from me. Now I wish I had more time to spend with him. Even just a few more minutes—to tell him I loved him, to talk to him, to watch him smile reassuringly.

L left an imprint on my heart, one that will never be washed away or worn out. His existence alone, though short, has made a greater impact on me than any other person's in my life. He will never be replaced. The void which his loss has created, will never be filled. L, you were truly a hero."

Light felt his knees go weak, his voice trembled out the last portion of his eulogy. He felt a swelling in his eyes and a sharp stinging pain as the tears he had held from everyone else tumbled down his skin, to fall in place with the rain on the ground. Light folded his umbrella and allowed the cold rain to soak his body, inducing shivers through his bones. A bouquet of flowers was placed over the thick, black coffin before it was lowered and covered with drenched dirt. The task force members each walked to their separate cars, only to drive away solemnly without a glace back towards the plot.

Light couldn't move, he kneeled down next to Ryuzaki's grave and felt a horrible aching pain stretch towards every inch of his being. He placed a hand over the freshly packed dirt and lowered his head in shame and squeezed his eyes shut.

He stayed by L's side until his fingers felt frozen from the rain which had become considerably stronger than before. He ran the pads of his fingers along the ground and whispered to his fallen companion.

"L, I should've protected you."

Light stood up and began to walk towards the black car that was parked along the side of the street. He started up the car and gave one final glance up at the lonely grave plot. With a slight reluctance, he drove away, leaving Ryuzaki alone in the rainy cemetery behind him.

* * *

_A/N: This is only one of the...possibly three updates for the week. I have a lot of free time this week for whatever reason and I wanted to write a lot. _

_Don't be sad, _

_L maaaaaaaay or may not be making a re-appearance this week._

_The calamity certainly has Light distraught, and I don't like writing from a saddened Light... He makes me sad, and it shows. _

_Anyways, _

_Reviews are appreciated, they're like cake and candy...via interwebz :3_

_**cake dance**_


	4. Favors

_A/N: I do not own DeathNote or any characters associated with DeathNote. Nor do I own the script or storyline. DeathNote respectively belongs to the author and illustrator._

_Tanoshimu!_

_~Jane_

* * *

The following morning was a waste of breath. Light was in too much pain to completely wake up and walk downstairs. After about three hours of sliding in and out of consciousness, he finally crawled out of bed and made his way downstairs to the rest of his family. Sayu was helping her mother brew tea for the morning, while Mr. Yagami sat at the kitchen table with the newspaper in his hands.

Light turned the corner and greeted his family, only to receive overly pleased smiles and a "good morning" from his mother. He returned the gesture as she conjured a cup of tea for her oldest child. With a small bow of respect, he accepted the tea and took a seat across from his father. Light half-heartedly studied the news, looking for a new victim to fall prey to Kira's wrath. He smiled as the photographs and names of criminals were painted on the television screen before him. Each had their own degree of crimes, but no sin could go unpunished by Kira.

Today was the day Light decided he would turn over a new leaf.

He would try to forget L.

Today was the day that he was going to dig up the Death Note that had been given to him by Ryuk, the Shinigami that had begun this struggle for survival between the police and Kira by carelessly dropping the black book. Light had a new fire in his heart; one that he had decided would drive his intentions to kill.

Revenge.

Mrs. Yagami offered her son breakfast, though her efforts were in vain, he hadn't eaten much of anything since the incident. Light had eaten a few bites of food here and there, but nothing more. He was beginning to look sickly. His recurring nightmares hadn't helped his situation either.

The dreams were always the same, L and himself sitting in the office. Then the tragedy that had befallen L played on repeat, mocking the premature death in its own way. L always seemed to make sure he said goodbye to his partner before Light's body shot out of bed as he tried to suppress a scream.

Light shook his head and looked back to the television. Then he smiled and politely excused himself from the scene with the memorized the names of the criminals fresh in his distorted mind. _Today is going to be an eventful day_.

Light returned to his room and dressed himself for a small trek into the woods. He was going to retrieve the Death Note he had long since buried, but first, he would pay a visit to his involuntarily achieved girlfriend.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a few quick digits into the keypad, then pressed the small piece of metal to his ear. He waited to hear her squeaky, overly-enthusiastic voice scream across the line with words of praise. After a few seconds, her voice pierced through the speaker, making Light flinch away from the phone. He had always hated that damned sound.

"Light! I was just about to call you! Do you wanna come over? I miss you so much, darling! Come visit me!"

Light paused with the phone stretched away from his ear, still listening to her mindless love confessions and then responded coolly, "Misa, I'm just calling to let you know I'm stopping by, and I need you to do me a favor. I'll explain it when I get there."

Misa chattered on about her undying affection for Light and he indulged her by listening. He needed her to be in a good mood when he arrived. This would take a lot of willpower from her if he wanted to get what he needed.

Light hung up the phone and continued walking down the street. The rhythmic tapping of his strut lulled his mind into relaxation. He thought about everything that happened and wondered—if after all was said and done—could he still reclaim his innocence?

He continuously analyzed the situation. _Could I have actually saved L? No. That was impossible. Rem saved Misa by killing Watari and L. Just like I had asked, she killed the only obstacle in my way. I should be happy, I don't have to worry about them discovering that I am Kira, I won. If this is the case though, why do I feel like I lost?_

The teenager slowed his pace and looked up at the sky. It was a cold November day, like any other. Clouds had formed long ago, threatening a torrential downpour at any moment. Light glanced at the building that was coming into view—Misa's home.

_Only a few more minutes of walking and I'll be back in Kira's shoes. All I need is the Death Note. Ryuk is just an added burden, but I'll let him follow if he pleases. _

Light pondered the idea of bringing the Shinigami back into his life. He was unsure whether it would help or hinder his fight to create a new world. It had been a struggle in its own, since it required a name and a face to kill the criminals. Until they were caught, he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

His eyes opened wide, he had realized something.

_If I have to live my entire life without L by my side, why don't I use this pitiful existence and sacrifice half of it for the Shinigami eyes?_

He scoffed at himself. He wondered why it had taken so long to realize that this was better than suicide, this was a win-win situation.

_I'll create my new world faster than I ever was able to before. In exchange, half of my life will be dissolved into Ryuk's so I don't have to live it. Without L, what's the point in living anymore anyways?_

He laughed quietly to himself as he finished his trek to Misa Amane's home. He knocked lightly on the door, knowing that would be enough to send her flying towards the door and onto his body.

"Liiiiiight! You're here! I missed you so much! Are we going out or…." Misa paused and swooped in closer to Light's face. "Are we doing something…a little more dangerous?"

Light pushed Misa back and looked at her, a little disgusted. "Misa, you know I don't have time for this. You're an adult! It's about time you started acting like one!"

Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes, Light's words had stung.

"But, but, but…How could you_ say_ that Light!? After everything I do for you! You called me and said you have a favor to ask! What is it Light? Was that not what you had wanted!?" She screamed at Light and crossed her arms across her chest, pouting.

Light bit his tongue and calculated a way to manipulate Misa into doing as he wished. He looked at her and lightly grabbed her chin, moving her face towards his own.

"Misa, I need you to relinquish ownership of the Death Note."

* * *

_Okay, I know last week I said I had a lot of free time, but a family issue came up, so I didn't have the time I had originally set aside for writing avaliable to me. SO, I will try my very best to upload twice this week in lieu of last week's failure to upload. _

_Anyways, enjoy this chapter,  
_

_the only thing I have to say about it is that I'm portraying Misa as I see her, because I'm gunna be honest here, she irritates the hell out of me.  
_

_Reviews are appreciated,  
because they make me want to write more :3_

Here's a lollipop for your travels and reading, dear sir/madame **hands candy**  



	5. Persuade Me

_A/N: Tanoshimu! This chapter is post one of the week. The other one should be posted by Friday (if not Wednesday/Thursday)._

xo,

Jane

* * *

Misa's relentless sobbing slowly quieted.

"Y-you want what?"

Light smirked to himself. _This is exactly what I wanted, now all I have to do is pretend like I care, and she'll fall right into my trap._

"Misa, I need you to give me ownership over this Death Note."

She shook her head, completely confused. "But why, Light? I thought L was dead, you said we could live happily ever after when he was finally killed! You said you'd always love me forever if I did as you asked in the letter!"

Light's arms wrapped around the girls small frame and pulled her close to his chest. Misa's doll-like structure made it easy for him to hold her still against his body.

"I know; that's why I want you to give me the Death Note. I don't want you to remember the horrible things associated with the Note. I only want you to remember me, not Rem and Ryuk. I don't want it to complicate our lives anymore."

Light looked straight into her eyes as she ate every word without a second thought. She was head over heels in love with this boy, or so she thought, and would do anything to make him happy.

Misa pulled away from the embrace, resting her small hands against his chest. She flashed him a mischievous grin before dashing out of sight.

The light pitter-patter of rain could be heard outside the door. Light obediently followed Misa and the Shinigami that shadowed her movements into the next area. He scoped the room before he entered, carefully noting every detail of the girl's bedroom.

She looked at him for approval from the spot where she was kneeled next to her nightstand. He smiled and took a few steps toward her, giving consent to open the drawer.

Misa's delicate fingers pulled at the drawer to pull out the Death Note, but paused and looked down before placing the Note in her lap. "Light I know you want the Death Note, but what are you going to do with it? I'm probably going to lose all my memory, but I want to know that you will still love me even when I forget. And what about my eyes, Light? I'm going to lose them, if you ever need them again, will you ask me to make the trade again?"

Light shook his head and knelt beside her. He grabbed the Death Note from Misa and placed it on the ground next to him. He shifted his weight to face Misa and pulled her in to hug her reassuringly.

"Misa, you don't have to worry. I'm planning on making the eye trade myself. I want you to relinquish ownership, it's what I want more than anything in the world and—"

"Except for me."

Light felt her body stiffen, waiting for a response to extinguish her worries.

"Except for you. Can you do it for me Misa? I just need to get rid of the Death Note and then we can be happy together. I know you'll do this for me, right darling?"

Light added the pet-name to the fake plea in order to reinforce his persuasion.

"Light! Of course I will! All you had to do was ask, I just wanted to know that you still would love me, even if I had forgotten about you! How romantic. I love you so much Light. I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world…"

Misa's high voice trailed off into a sigh. Light had, in all honesty, somewhat expected her to say no and become insistent on him using her eyes and for her to keep the Note, in which case he would've written her name down on the last piece of the Death Note he owned.

_That was easier than I had expected. At least I don't have to kill her today. It'll come soon enough. _

Light picked up the book and walked out of Misa's room.

"Light, wait! You're leaving already? It's rainy out there, stay here with me and keep me warm!" Misa wrapped her arms around Light's body. She attempted to pull him backwards into her room, but failed miserably, as Light had no interest in spending time in there.

"I have to go home, I'm sorry. I have a lot of homework to finish; you know how the university is…lots of studying to get done. I'll call you later though, okay?"

Misa's grip weakened, presenting Light with an escape from her arms to her door. He slid into his shoes and hugged Misa before rushing out the door. He turned after he got to the street and flipped up the hood on his jacket to protect himself from the rain that was tapping loudly against the asphalt.

He looked back at Misa before he set off, giving a small wave and setting out on his way. She looked after her boyfriend, longing to go run after him.

"I just hope he gets home safe. I love you Light…. I hereby relinquish my ownership of the Death Note held by Light Yagami."

Ryuk looked at Misa and laughed, "Later."

With that, Misa returned to the safety of her home while Ryuk trailed behind Light Yagami. Light smiled to himself as he assumed the ownership of the Death Note.

He stayed calm and collected before he returned to his house. Once he arrived, Light walked upstairs quietly and locked his bedroom door, just to be safe.

He plopped down on his bed and placed the Death Note on his chest with a sigh.

"It's been a while, Ryuk".

The Shinigami looked down and laughed at him. "You owe me some apples. But I don't understand…why is it that you wanted the Death Note? What are you planning, Light? I don't get it."

Light closed his eyes and answered the inquisition nonchalantly. He didn't care to elaborate on any plans that would make the Shinigami's 'soap opera' more interesting.

"Be patient Ryuk, it's nothing that important. Well, not to you anyways."

Ryuk sat across the room from Light. He tilted his head to the side, but shrugged his shoulders and continued to examine the room.

He flew around and stopped near the window to look at the street below. It had been a while since he had a little bit of peace. Misa had always been so noisy at all hours of the day. Even when she was sleeping she was loud.

Ryuk turned to Light. "Hey, Light, can I ask you something?"

The teen's face tensed up, irritated. He looked over at the Shinigami and nodded.

"Well it's just that, you said earlier that you were planning on making the eye trade since Misa doesn't remember anymore. Not that I'm worried about taking half of your lifespan, but I was wondering if you really meant that. Or rather, why you said that."

Light laid his head back down and looked up at the ceiling.

"You wouldn't understand. It's just something I have to do. Kira needs the ability to kill a more diverse selection of people anyways. That way, if I see someone who needs to be judged, I can take action immediately."

Ryuk shook his head, "That doesn't seem like something you would do. You've never said something as simple or easy as that, your plans are always so intricate and foolproof. What's the real reason, Light? Or are you too scared to tell me?"

Kira's eyes snapped over to the Shinigami hovering beside him. "Shut up! I'm not too scared to tell you my motives, I'd just prefer not to. You need to mind your own damn business Ryuk!"

"This clearly isn't getting anywhere, I'll just be on my way now. I'm leaving."

"Ryuk wait."

The Shinigami turned back to listen to the human, now sitting upright on his bed. He nodded for Light to continue.

Light balled his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I think I might be in love with L."

* * *

_A/N:_

_I wanted to tell you guys something that stood out to me today, and I wanted to give this chapter to you guys too, because I love you all and the reviews and follows make me so happy every time I read them. Here's the story, you can ignore it, but I wanted to share it._

_Reviews are loved so much 3_

_Candy for everyone in spirit of Halloween! ((im so muddafuggin excited for it!))_

_**throws candy to everyone!**_

* * *

_So a few days ago my history teacher kissed this other history teacher in the middle of class (both guys; they both have a long friendship and this was just something small). My teacher was approached by a school official when I was talking to him and I walked away so they could talk. The school official was talking to him about the kiss and he said "Did you think that was appropriate or okay by any means?" My teacher looked at the official straight in the eye and said "So what's the problem? That a man was kissing a male? Or that two people kissed? I've seen more than my fair share of violations of school policy. Maybe you should start by looking at your other staff members who are doing worse things than sharing a small kiss with the same sex." The official didn't know how to respond and simply said "You're right. There is no problem here. Have a nice day."_

_I have so much respect for my teacher for this. I understand that it was probably not the best thing to do, but the fact that he stood for what he believed in is honestly, amazing to me. I know a lot of people who would've shut down and submitted to the authority, but he didn't. I'm just proud of my teacher and I wanted to tell someone else._


	6. Flux and Flow

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Light! You never struck me as that type of guy! HAHAHAHA!" Ryuk choked out the words in between his fits of uncontrollable laughter. "Gay. Light Yagami, gay. Homo! Man, way to spring a trap on me; is that what your kind of people do? Shit, that was funny!"

Light glared at the Shinigami and his face grew red with pure embarrassment. He balled his fists and stood up defensively.

"Shut up, Ryuk! It's not funny! I'm being serious right now! Can't you just be mature about this?"

Ryuk continued to laugh at Light, not bothering to pay any mind to his reactions, "HAHAHA. That's probably the funniest thing I've ever heard in my entire existence! That was such a bad joke, tell me you're joking!"

The human's demeanor towards the immortal being had changed, he was no longer responding to the Shinigami's taunts and comments. Light's body became weak and his head bowed in complete frustration. Anger and hatred radiated off of his boyish frame. His gaze slowly rose from the ground to Ryuk's shadowed yellow eyes.

Light's fists released their grip and calmness crept across him to wash away any hostility.

The Shinigami withheld his continuation of laughter and began to reconsider what he had said. He could tell that he had struck a chord with this particular human, "Light…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I crossed the line. I thought you were joking, but apparently not. I didn't mean it."

Light's voice mumbled something in return, coaxing a "huh?" from the ignorant Shinigami.

The boy's voice sharply rose and he glared at inquirer, "I _said_ I would appreciate if you would learn to watch your tongue. I don't appreciate you questioning me or criticizing me. I am, after all, Kira. I am the god of a, soon to be perfect, new world. Whether or not I love L or not is nothing to laugh at me or mock me for. So you can take your sarcasm elsewhere, I have no use for it—let alone tolerance. Grow the fuck up. Now, back to business."

A twisted grin crawled across the Shinigami's lips. "My apologies."

Light stalked away and flipped through the Death Note. He silently assessed the hundreds of names logged into its endless pages. He analyzed the different patterns of the types of people each name represented. From when it had left his possession to when it had re-circulated back into his realm.

Ryuk pursued the topic of L. "So, Light. I have good news and I have bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

Not bothering to lift his head, or address the question directly, Light loosely responded with a grunt and continued thumbing through the names.

Ryuk flew over Light and fiddled with objects at random—pens, papers, books. He knew Light's patience would soon run out, as he had little tolerance for his possessions being touched.

"Light, seriously. Good news, bad news. This actually applies to your situation with L and all that bullshit. Not that I really care either way, but I'm feeling….eh…generous you could say."

The mention of L had sparked Light's curiosity, but he knew the prices of Reapers was never slim. Each luxury came with a steep consequence—for example, half your remaining lifespan.

Light shifted his attention towards Ryuk, "Tell me the bad news first. It can't get much worse than a death. If anything it could be considered good news."

Ryuk laughed quietly to himself, pleased with his ability to provoke Light's interest.

"Well, either way, you need to bring me a hell of a lot of apples first. I'm not telling you anything until you get me what I want. It's a simple trade, shouldn't be too difficult to manage. Especially not for someone as godly as you, Light."

He scoffed at Ryuk, placing the Death Note face down on his desk. He padded down the stairs to retrieve the red fruit from his kitchen. He spoke with his family for a few minutes to clear any suspicion to his sudden collection of food. Writing off the excessive amount of apples as "brain food" for a last minute exam study session, Light said goodnight and retreated. His parents smiled proudly at their son, whom they saw as the most dedicated student in Japan.

When Light returned, Ryuk was reading through the Death Note that was previously stationed on the desk. Dropping the apples on the bed, Light snatched the notebook from the Shinigami—leaving him to dive into the small mound of fresh fruit.

Light situated himself on the uncomfortable desk and resumed his attention on Ryuk. "So, what is this bad news you were droning on about?"

Ryuk smiled, chewing and crunching endlessly; then picked up a small red apple.

Examining the subject he addressed Light's question, "Well, like I said, there's good _and _bad news. I'm going to tell you both regardless, but I want you to understand that it might….cause some complications…"

Light gestured for continuation, and was granted after the respondent swallowed his next apple.

"Well, the bad news is that, in giving you the good news, I'll be screwing over my original plan to observe and not interfere with your life—with help or hindrance."

"So, basically the bad news is that you're going to be trying to work against me? Or is it perhaps that you are considering being useful by getting off your fat ass and helping me in my crusade against evil."

The Shinigami shook his head, "Neither."

Light snapped the Death Note closed and impatiently slammed his fist against the desk, "Dammit Ryuk! Why are you being so difficult?"

He recomposed himself and restrained his aggression in attempt to take back the venom from his previous words.

The boy spoke in a low tone, attempting to stay quiet in the confines of his room. "Please continue. You said there was bad news, but you also spoke of good news. Can I at least know what the good news is?"

Once again, the crazed smile wove its way onto the Shinigami's face. Their eyes met as Ryuk let out a low laugh, almost taunting Light for being persistent in his interrogations.

Light's entire body became stiff; he could feel each muscle individually tense up and press against his skin as if it would tear through at the slightest friction against it. His blood ran cold and his mind fogged up as he heard the Shinigami's dark voice echo through the empty walls and vacant spaces, only to collect in his core as a haunting thought.

Again, the voice rang through his ears.

_"There might be a way to save Ryuzaki."_

* * *

_A/N:_

_ALRIGHT. So I realize that I, Jane, have been absent and completely left this site and did not post on anything for a long ass time. I had a really large pile of important problems and events. They all seemed to keep stacking and stacking until I metaphorically drowned and it was pretty awful and I went through a lot and watched my friend fall apart. Also, I fixed a lot of aspects of my life that I was unhappy with and my aunt is helping me through some personal situations. BUT so we're all clear, this officially marks the re-establishment of Redemption and I'm very excited to be writing again. I missed this. _

_anyways, enough about my reasons for not writing._

_Ryuzaki will be returning soon!_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_Tanoshimu! ~_

_xoxo,_

_Jane._


	7. Snare

Light's entire body became weak at the thought of seeing L's small stature again-alive and well. He had his doubts, but he figured anything was worth the risk if it meant he might possibly regain the one person who truly made him happy.  
His skepticism prodded at his heart in attempt to stop him from becoming anything less than ruthless and cunning; his adoration and need for Ryuzaki, however, proved insatiable.

"Hello? Light were you even listening? I just said I can tell you how to save your beloved L, and you aren't even responding! You're just staring at me with these big ass eyes like I'm going to hit you with a car or-"

Light muttered under his breath, "How."

Ryuk stopped his ranting and did a double take. "Huh?"

"I said HOW. Do you ever listen?! How do we save him? Please, I'll do anything. Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it, no questions asked. I just need him back...I'm so alone without him."

Light's voice began to tremble and his limbs became heavy and numb. He didn't know how to cope with the loss of his strongest enemy, and his greatest love.

Ryuk slowly grabbed a remaining apple and examined it, not paying any mind to Light's emotional instability. He smirked slightly and began to reward Light with the information he so desperately sought.

"Well, as you already know, the DeathNote kills the human whose name is written down. The death of said person happens within a given amount of time and the human's name cannot be removed from the Note in order to save them."

Light nodded, "Yes, I know this already, please get to the point... I don't see where this is going."

The Shinigami pressed his nails into the apple, causing the skin to give way and tear. He held the cuts in the apple up to his mouth and continued.

"Shinigami die when they help a human by adding life, so we came up with an experiment a few centuries ago that we haven't been able to test... This is why I'm telling you ahead of time, lover boy. L might not be able to come back. Either way, if you participate in this, you will have some consequences. I'll tell you about those later though. Still want to hear me out?"

Light's demeanor changed, he was going to be reckless. He didn't even want to question what he was about to get himself into or how it would hurt him. He just knew he wanted L back, and he wasn't going to wait around for it to happen.

"Tell me exactly what you came up with. Tell me how I can bring him back. I need you to be as detailed as possible. Unfortunately, although I have experience in strategy and wit, I'm not as immersed in the Shinigami realm."  
Ryuk's eyes gleamed and he flashed a slightly crazed grin at Light.

"A few centuries ago, there was a Shinigami who became irrevocably in love with a human. Regardless of the obvious dangers, the Shinigami knew that he could love no other being more than he loved this human. At some point in the human's life, he realized that they were scheduled to die. Similarly to Misa's scenario, the Shinigami placed his life before the human's and gave her a significantly longer life span."

Light rolled this information around in the back of his thoughts for a while before inquiring further.

_How does this help me bring L back? How will this make any sort of difference to my situation?_

Ryuk quieted his worries.

"See, Light, there's a theory in the Shinigami realm that humans can do the same exchange of lifespan."  
Light's eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe it, there was a chance to save L. He was presented with something he never would have dreamed possible. He was given a chance to cure what he had destroyed. He could fix the devastation he had created in the ugly world around him. His beautiful L could be back in his arms.  
He could apologize for everything he had done. He could tell L that he loved him.

Tears welled up in Light's eyes, he turned away from Ryuk and dried his eyes before turning challenging eyes to face the Shinigami.

"I understand where this is going. Just tell me what I need to do. What is the price to pay for bringing him home?"

Ryuk's face lit up and he grinned at the desperate boy. "It will cost you half of your lifespan-similar to the Shinigami Eyes. Of that half, part of it will be used to revive L, while the rest of it will be transferred to me. After the transaction is complete, L will need a few days to...adjust. Both of you will have about the same lifespan after this, seeing as L was closer to the end of his life anyways. There is a specific way you have to do this, however...and you might not like it."

Light nodded, "I understand. I'll do whatever I need to do to make sure L is breathing again. Like I've previously asked, on multiple occasions, how do I bring him back."

The Shinigami laughed softly to himself, "Well, you better grab a shovel and be ready to dig up Juliet. We're going grave digging tonight."

Light's lips parted slightly and he glanced off to the side, knowing a criminal act such as this would ruin his entire career as an investigator. He weighed the consequences and shrugged.

"I'm not afraid of getting my hands dirty."

* * *

I originally planned to release this earlier, but I didn't. I'm going to blame it on procrastination and laziness...and pokemon... and maybe a little AP European History

Anyways, I wanted to share that I saw some things on the news a few weeks ago that made me sick to my stomach.  
I'm sure you all heard about the shooting in Connecticut, along with a few other shootings. If anyone was affected in any way, shape, or form, my heart goes out to you. I can't imagine the aftermath of this tragedy.

Happy New Years Everyone...

And, I've got a lot of new content written... stay tuned!

xo,

Jane


	8. Burning Snowflakes

It was only early November, yet snow fell steadily upon the ground. Light's footsteps echoed softly against the pavement. The frozen bite of the night's breeze didn't make his situation any less uncomfortable. As he walked, he replayed recent events in his mind to fill the dead silence of the frosty midnight air. Flashbacks riddled his thoughts and his heart began to ache as he remembered the moments he had shared with L that seemed so far away.

In his bag, Light carried two DeathNotes. One held an entry containing L's true identity, the other would continue to be utilized for his dogma. Tucked away with the DeathNotes was a shovel, a blue lighter, two violet-red candles, and a wool blanket to keep him warm.

His loneliness gave way to a small exasperated sigh as he crossed the street to approach the cemetery gates. Light glanced towards the iron confinement that ultimately contained the corpse of his target.

He pushed his tan saddle bag through the slats between the wrought iron bars before proceeding to climb over the gate himself. Light jumped off the fence, landing on his feet, then continued his mission after regaining composure and grabbing his bag.

Light walked up the path and observed the decorated tombstones surrounding him. Some were adorned with beautiful red and white flower bouquets, some had letters written to the dead, and others were bare save for a single token of adoration from a relative. As he advanced, names became increasingly familiar to him. Light began to invent each story for the names he saw, allowing them to "live" in his mind. He gave them families and occupations, spouses and enemies.

Soon he spotted what he was looking for-a headstone with a single letter engraved in the white tablet.

L.

There were no flowers on this grave, only the white marble slab with that black letter peering back at Light. The freshly fallen snow accentuated the smooth stone, offering it an almost dreamlike appearance. Snowflakes had begun to fall into Light's hair, providing it with a soft, white dusting of snow over his own brown.

Another snowflake fell on Light's nose.

He shivered and his snowflake crown cascaded around him, searching for stability.  
Light knelt by the pristine grave and placed a candle on both sides of the stone, then lit them. He watched the flames dance and twirl with the wind. They seemed so peaceful and contented in their dance that he wished he could watch L's eyes light up with excitement over the simple amusement.

He shook his head again to clear the thought from his mind, he needed to focus if he wanted a chance to bring L back.  
Light took the DeathNotes out of his bag and placed them in front of himself, setting the blue lighter between them. He picked up the Note with L's name inside its pages. Thumbing through the countless pages of victims, Light finally came to a page with only one name left on it.

He read the name.

He read it again and stroked his thumb over the inscribed letters. They seemed so foreign to him-almost uncomfortable.

Light picked up the lighter and flicked the artificial flame, hovering it over the DeathNote in his hands. He flashed a grin and pressed the flame against the book's papers. The fire poured across the pages, snaking through the layers to devour each stroke of ink.

He watched the snowflakes elegantly dance into the fire, creating a veil of vapor as they burned. The flames reflected in Light's eyes, giving off a heat that made them sting.

Light put the burning DeathNote over L's grave and quietly whispered into the night.

"Come home to me, Lawliet."


End file.
